Healing Hearts, Soothing Wounds
by TheGreenArrow
Summary: Sequel to "Old Enemies, New Scars" Bones is now a mother to Parker, and Booth is now a wreck.
1. Chapter 1

Here's to all of my loyal fans. The sequel to "Old Enemies, New Scars". I truly hope you enjoy the depths of my depravity. Cheers.

Please review.

I do not own Bones, stop rubbing it in.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"PARKER!!! Come on! We're going to be late!" Brennan was rushing around frantically, shoving the boy's lunch in his backpack, which caused her to trip over the conveniently placed line of Hot Wheels.

"I'm coming, geez. Mah relax." Parker begrudgingly walked into the living room.

"Did you brush your teeth?" She asked as they walked out the front door.

"Yeah yeah, I'm 9 years old, I don't need you to baby me" Parker said as he sunk into the front seat of the SUV.

"I'm not babying you, I just want to make sure you have good hygiene. You wouldn't want your girlfriends to say you smell bad do you?" Brennan said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't have girlfriends Mom, girls are gross" The boy said as they drove towards his school.

"Right right, you know there's nothing in science that says cooties exist." She winked at him.

The car pulled up to the curve in front of the school, handing him his backpack and ruffling his already messy hair. "Have a good day, Angela is going to pick you up today and bring you to the Jeffersonian. Be good, and don't cause trouble"

"Alright. You'll be there right? At the Jeffersonian?" He asked as he got out.

"Of course I will. I'll see you later ok?" She said as he nodded and walked towards the school.

Temperance watched as he walked. 'It's been almost 4 years Booth; he's becoming more and more like you everyday.'

Temperance drove to the Jeffersonian, Booth, as always was at the forefront of her mind. It'd been nearly 4 years, no news, no body, she hoped that he was alive, but she knew that he had to be dead…….if he wasn't…why hadn't he come back to them?

Her tears had dried up years ago, but her feelings still remained. She had adopted Parker as soon as they were out of the hospital. Parker's wounds had healed perfectly, hers on the other hand……..the wrist that was shattered never regained full motion, but her eyes were just fine, which is why the Jeffersonian kept her on, she could still spot details that no other anthropologist could.

She didn't work in the field anymore, she just couldn't…..not after Booth. Her official title at the Jeffersonian was Director of Forensic Anthropology, though everyone knew she was never in her office, she was usually front and center in the examination room, next to Zack and the rest of her team, but now there was no one there to call her 'Bones'.

Her team were the only ones who kept her sane, that and her love for Parker.

Parker, adjusted fairly well to losing both of his parents, Brennan's careful attention helped him a lot, but there were still times when he would get this distant look in his eyes, and she knew he was thinking of his father.

Brennan adjusted to parenthood, there were still times when she felt overwhelmed, but overall she was doing a good job.

Things had changed, sudden motherhood does that to a person, but she was still the same old Temperance.

_In a dark basement, somewhere in Main……_

The room was dark as always.

It smelled musty as always.

The chains were as thick as always

And his mind was numb from the sedative.

As always.

He'd long ago lost track of time.

Night. Day.

Minutes. Hours.

All seemed to melt together.

Broken up, only by the Master.

The Master who gave him one meal a day.

The Master who beat him, and tortured him.

The murderer.

The madman.

The Master.

Despite his years of experience as an Army Ranger, nothing could have prepared him for this long of a nightmare.

Sure, he'd been tortured before.

Sure he'd been a POW before.

But he had never experienced such a prolonged period of brain washing.

He knew that he wouldn't hold out for much longer.

His mind had already begun to crumble.

His mind had already betrayed him by calling the Master. Master.

He has to escape.

But how?

His body was broken; his mind was constantly jumbled and confused due to the sedative.

The only thing he had to hold on to were two faces,

He couldn't even conjure up their names anymore.

A woman and a boy.

He knew that they were who he was living for

The only sane thing in this crazy place.

He HAD to escape.

He wanted to see them again.

Whoever they were.

His wife? His child?

He didn't remember, but he knew he had to get back to them.

His mind was determined. His body, uncooperative.

The door opened, and the light blinded him.

The voice made him cower.

"Well well well Agent Booth. We've shared each other's company for quite awhile now. How are you enjoying your new life? Are you wondering why I haven't killed you yet?"

Booth shifted in his chair, his shackles clanking against each other. His arms and legs weighed down by them.

The Master stood in front of him, as he'd done countless times in the past.

"I haven't killed you because I want you to suffer, for the rest of your life, which will by no means end anytime soon, you will be a shell of the man you once were, your mind has already deteriorated, as has your body. You've been reduced to just skin and bones."

_Bones. Bones. Bones……_

A fire lit in Booth's previously dead eyes.

His body responded to his minds commands.

He sprung at the Master and wrapped his wrist shackles around the Master's neck and pulled as hard as he could.

The Master garbled out "How…..no….n….."

Booth dropped the master and collapsed, from exhaustion next to the Master's dead body.

'MOVE! Gotta get help, gotta get to Bones'

He crawled slowly to the door, his movements hindered by the chains and by his own exhaustion. He slowly crawled into what looked like a kitchen and located a phone, and dialed 911.

He heard a voice on the other end…..all he could gasp out was the word "Help" and sunk into the darkness of unconsciousness.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Well there's the first chapter, later on we'll go deeper into what happened to Booth, and go deeper into his damaged psyche.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, not mine. (GA goes and cries)

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

*BeepBeepBeepBeep**smack*

Brennan hated mornings, she hated that she would never open her eyes and see Booth sleeping next to her. She hated waking from her dreams, the world where Booth was still in her life.

"Mom? Is it time to wake up?" Parker's groggy voice came out from under the covers.

She lifted them and smiled sadly.

"Did you have another nightmare honey?" She asked softly.

Every since that fateful day Parker would often have nightmares, and like any young child who had gone through that sort of trauma, he sought comfort.

"Yeah….it was Dad and the bad man again" He said as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

She drew him into her arms and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's alright honey, the bad man can't get you, you're safe"

"But…..but he got Daddy"

She grimaced.

"But I promised your Daddy that I wouldn't ever let the bad man get you, and I don't break promises" She felt him nod in acknowledgment.

"Good. Now it's time to get ready for school"

"NOOOooOOOO" Parker yelled as he dove back into the blankets.

"Ohhhhh no you don't" She reached into the blankets and began tickling him.

"AHHH MooooooOOOM stop it!!! AHAHHAHAHHA"

"You have to go to school and get an education and follow the laws of society" She gasped out between laughs as Parker began to retaliate with his own volley of tickles.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

*She'a lady woah woah woah she's a lady, talkin' about her she's a lady and the ism-**SMACK*

"Sweetie, I love you, but we really need to change the song, your set your alarm too."

"But I have some sediments from the archives that I wanted to run"

"You choose dirt over me? Hodgey am I losing my touch? Have I become old and ugly since you married me? I'm pretty sure I haven't aged that much in 2 years"

"Ange you know that's not what I meant, you get more beautiful everyday"

"Your cheesy but sweet, I guess your right we should go to work….what's today's date?" She said as she sat up and ran a hand thorough her sleep tousled hair.

"March 23rd"

"Hmm…it'll be 4 years soon…Tempe's changes so much… she always gets sad and distant around this time of year. I wish we could do something…" Her voice was riddle with concern for her best friend.

"I wish we could too….I can't believe it's been that long…"

"Me either…"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

*knockknockknock* "ZACH! Your going to make me late for work! Get a move on!"

Zach opened the door, his tie still half done as he patted his hair down and turned to lock his door.

"Sorry, I was up late going over those files from the World War II soldier. I can't seem to place where the*mpfff*

She'd long ago realized that the quickest way to interrupt his long windedness was to kiss him. She pulled away slowly.

"Good morning" She said as she looked up at him with a cheeky grin

"Good morning to you too Cam" A huge grin was plastered across his face, along with a little hint of redness on his cheeks.

"You know….not that I mind picking you up every morning, and not that I'm not proud that you moved out of Hodgins' cottage, I was thinking….I mean we've been seeing each other for about a year now and I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me…" Cam said as they walked towards her car.

Zach was taken back, he and Cam were definitely an odd couple, they probably wouldn't have gotten together if he hadn't asked her for rides to work, ever since he moved out.

"I-I…that would be economical and it's important to conserve gas and-" She placed her finger over his fast moving lips "Bah bould be bahzing" She lifted her finger so she could understand him "That would be amazing."

He opened the car door for her, she leaned over to kiss him and he blushed and complied, even after a year he was still a little embarrassed by public display of affection.

He quickly got in the passenger side, his smile now even wider than before.

"So….do we get to share a room?" He said as he buckled his seatbelt

"….Are you being serious? …..you are…..of course we'll share a room silly. Sometimes you make me feel 20 years older than you instead of 10, your lucky you're cute or I'd smack you upside the head." She shook her head and laughed as they drove off.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Sorry it took forever to update, school and work have been killer, but now that summer is here I'll be able to write more often. Thanks to all my reviewers and those who pushed me to update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Since I've been gone for so long here's the next chapter. Bones and all it contains does not belong to me. It belongs to Fox. Also, obviously assume, for this story that the season finale didn't happen. On with the show!!

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

The few precious moments she had with him were a treasure greater than any anthropological discovery. Their arguments, their laughter, their grief, their life, was made complete in each other, two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together were torn apart before the glue had time to set. Their's was the undying love, the unbreakable bond; could it have become any stronger? Will they ever know?

"Parker! We're going to be late for practice!! Come on, double time!" Brennan's schedule was hectic before she got Parker, now it was chaotic. It kept her busy though and she loved Parker very much, she saw Booth in him everyday. Parker loved sports of all kinds, which was at first hard for her to adapt to, but now she enjoyed cheering him on in the bleachers. She'd even argued with the umpire before. Currently they were on their way to baseball practice.

They finally got into the suburban and started down the road towards the park when Brennan's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Brennan, this is Director Cullen…..I don't know how to say this but…."

"Just spit it out sir" She imagined that he would be berating her for making another agent cry or something or other.

"We found Booth."

Brennan pulled the car over and put it in park. She could hear Parker's voice in the back seat asking what was wrong and telling her to hurry or he'd be late for practice.

"Can you repeat that please" She said, her voice shaky

"We found Booth, he called 911 from some middle of no where place in Main, he's being airlifted to Memorial Hospital on Jefferson St. He should be there by now. I just thought that you should be there when he woke up. I'm sure he's been through hell." Cullen said, his voice reflecting how relieved he was at finding one of his best agents.

"I-I….thank you…..I'll be right there" She said as she hung up and put her hands in her face.

"Mom? What's wrong? Is practice cancelled?" Parker asked as he leaned over her shoulder

She pulled him into a hug and buried her face in his hair and gently whispered.

"They found your Dad."

"Daddy?......Wh—where? Can we see him?" He said his voice full of excitement.

"Yes, we're going to the hospital right now." She said as she pulled back and began to pull the car back onto the road.

"The hospital…..is he ok?" Parker said as he sat back down.

"I……..he'll be fine." She hoped.

_**Outside of Booth's hospital room**_

Brennan was staring at the man she thought she knew, through the window.

Booth didn't look anything like he did 4 years ago.

It was hard seeing him like this. She'd imagined this moment, hoping for it, but with each passing day her hope had waned.

Now that it was here.

She didn't know what to do.

The Booth she knew was strong, healthy, and ….whole.

The Booth she saw now was almost a skeleton, his cheeks concave from malnutrition. His strong body was now withered to literally skin and bones.

The doctor had said that he was extremely malnourished; his mind was not what it used to be, almost wiped clean from the excessive use of mind altering drugs.

She hated the man who'd done this to him, she was glad that he was no longer in this world.

But she was afraid that he still lived on in Booth's mind.

She inhaled deeply 'Booth…….will you remember me?' She looked down at Parker as he clutched her hand, 'Will you remember your son?'

She opened the door and sat quietly next to him as he slept. Parker gingerly walked over and placed his hand on his father's. He quickly pulled away and scrambled onto his mother's lap, clinging onto her for dear life.

"He…..I…..it's weird……you show me his picture all the time….and I remember a little bit about before he left….but it's weird seeing him for reals." The young boy shook, as he held on tightly.

"I know baby….it'll be ok. Your daddy loves you, and so do I, him being here won't change anything. You'll still be my baby, but you'll be his again too." She rubbed the boy's back, doing her best to reassure him. She was scared herself, it had been so long. She gazed at Booth as Parker began to settle down and drift to sleep.

Even in sleep Booth's face was contorted in pain, as if he was having a nightmare that he couldn't seem to awaken from.

She gently laid her hand on his, and he flinched and jerked away, as if she'd hit him.

Brennan covered her mouth, trying to hold back the tears. She couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors he must have gone through.

The doctor said that there were burn marks all over his body from some sort of electrical device, his wrists and ankles had scars on them from a long struggle with his chains. The fact that they were already healed meant that he had given up on escaping a long time ago.

Which was so unlike him…

Giving up, wasn't in the old Booth's vocabulary.

Booth began to shift in his sleep, slowly coming out of his exhausted sleep.

'Where am I?' Booth was worried at first, then the memories of what happened rushed back to him.

'I'm free'

He examined the hospital room, noting that it was day time.

'It's nice to know what time of day it is' His thoughts were interrupted by a woman's voice

"Booth"

He turned his head towards the voice; a beautiful woman was sitting next to him. A face he recognized…

"I-I know you" His unused voice cracked.

"Yes! Do you remember me?" Brennan's voice was full of joyous apprehension.

"I-I know your face….but..I..I can't remember your name" Booth said, knowing that he should know this woman's name, her face was one of the two that kept him going during his nightmare.

Tears ran down Brennan's face.

Booth tried to console her. "I know you, you're very important to me, I remember your face, it was the only thing that kept me going"

"It's me Booth! It's Bones…your Bones" Gears began to click in his mind; he began to remember a little.

"I remember…you don't like that I call you that, but I don't remember why I call you that…I just…..*argh* my mind…it's just….there's pieces missing."

"It's ok Booth we'll get through it, I'll help you remember. You call me Bones because I'm a forensic anthropologist, I work with bones. I used to not like it, but……God Booth I've missed you so much, it's been so long since anyone's called me that" She said, trying to comfort him as best she could.

"How long exactly?" Booth asked, fearing the answer.

"3 years, 291 days" She said sadly.

'Oh'

"Who's that in your lap?" Booth asked, as he scraped his memory, to see if she had a child.

"This is your son. Parker. He's 9 now. He remembers you a little bit, he seems to be in shock though." Brennan said as she looked to see if Parker was still sleeping, which he was.

"My son…….I remember!.....He's gotten big. Have you been taking care of him? I remember…Rebecca….she….." Booth said as memories rushed back.

"Yes, I've been taking care of him the best I can. He's scared though….that things will change now that your back……I think he might be scared that you'll take him away from me……….but Booth…….I…….I love him….he's my son too……so please…..don't take him away……he's still young….and he's scared…..it will take some time for him to adjust…..just like you" Brennan said warily, her maternal instinct kicking in, despite Booth's condition.

"I won't I promise. It seems like you've been taking really good care of him, I don't want to interrupt that……I won't take him from you….and I know it'll take time……I'm sure I'll have to stay in here for awhile, and probably go to a damn counselor for a long time after that. I won't take him from you, but I would like to still be part of the family." Booth said, knowing that the future was uncertain, but hoping that at least his family would be there for him to lean on.

"Absolutely, I……I don't know if you remember Booth………..but I….we……erm…….."

Parker woke up and popped his head up to look at his mother.

"Is he awake Mom?" Parker said, trying to keep his voice low so only she could hear, but Booth heard him as well.

"Yes honey, why don't you turn around and say hi to your Dad" Brennan coaxed him. Parker slowly turned around in her lap, and stared wide eyed at his long lost father.

"Say hello Parker" Brennan said gently. Parker buried his face in his mother's neck and mumbled a hi. A sudden bout of shyness mixed with nervousness overtook him.

"Hey Champ. It's been along time……you've gotten a lot bigger……what grade are you in now? 3rd grade?" Booth said, trying to get his son to come out of his shell, it was killing him, seeing his son so shy in front of his own father.

"Noooooooooouuuuuuuhhh." Parker said indignantly as he turned around and faced his father. "I'm in 4th grade" He stuck his fingers out to show him the number 4.

"Oh wow, my mistake. 4th grade huh? What's your favorite sport?"

Brennan watched as Booth and her…..their son chatted amicably, Booth had a lot to catch up on. She distanced her mind from the conversation as she began to think.

'What now? How will this all turn out? He's back…….but I don't know if I'm ready for him to be back……..I didn't have time to prepare I didn't have time to…………._There you go anthropologizing everything again ok, take a breath._ Where will Booth stay?......With us of course, I want him to be part of the family as much as possible……..I wonder if he remembers that I …….love him?'

Peals of laughter shook her from her thinking, she re-focused and noticed that Parker was now sitting on the bed next to Booth, chatting away happily. She hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. She looked at Booth and noticed some life returning to his eyes, and color returning to his skin. 'This is good for him, and for Parker, and for me' She smiled and joined in on her family's apparently hilarious conversation., feeling as if the puzzle pieces of her life were beginning to fall back into place.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be out much sooner than these past ones, my apologies again. And PLEASE review.


End file.
